comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Revival
Revival is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Revival #46: 25 Jan 2017 Current Issue :Revival #47: 22 Feb 2017 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #47. Characters Main Characters * Martha "Em" Cypress * Officer Dana Cypress Allies * May Tao * Sheriff Wayne Cypress * Ibrahaim Ramin * Cooper Cypress Enemies * Arlene Dittman * Adam Check * Andrew Check * Anthony Check * Anders Hine * Edmund Holt Minor Characters * Blaine Abel * Lester Majak * Mayor Ken Dillisch * Jeanne Gorski * Derrick Hinch * Nikki Jensen * Aaron Weimar * Nithya Weimar * Rhodey Rasch * Jordan Borchardt * Officer Brent Gunderson * Joe Myer * Jesse Blackdeer * Rose Blackdeer Other Characters/Places/Things * Wisconsin * New York Recent Storylines Revival #47 Revival #46 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Revival, vol. 1: You're Among Friends' - Collects #1-5. "For one day in rural central Wisconsin, the dead came back to life. Now it's up to Officer Dana Cypress to deal with the media scrutiny, religious zealots, and government quarantine that has come with them. In a town where the living have to learn to deal with those who are supposed to be dead, Officer Cypress must solve a brutal murder, and everyone, alive or undead, is a suspect." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066599 *'Revival, vol. 2: Live Like You Mean It' - Collects #6-11. "For one day in rural central Wisconsin, the dead came back to life. Now the living and the recently returned struggle to maintain a sense of normalcy, amidst political and religious conflicts." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067544 *'Revival, vol. 3: A Faraway Place' - Collects #12-17. "Officer Dana Cypress is hot on the trail of a man she believes may have murdered her sister Em, but Em herself is on a quest through the snowy woods to find the strange glowing creature that haunts a child." - *'Revival, vol. 4: Escape to Wisconsin' - Collects #18-23 & Chew/Revival #1. "As Dana closes in on the bizarre murderer of her Reviver sister, she's swept up in a conspiracy that will bring her from rural Wisconsin to New York City!" - *'Revival, vol. 5: Gathering of Waters' - Collects #24-29. "As the pregnant Em searches for the missing father of her child, Dana is embroiled in a conspiracy to contain Revivers that ends in fire." - *'Revival, vol. 6: Thy Loyal Sons & Daughters' - Collects #30-35. "Em is on the hunt for the murderer of her friend, while Dana tries to prevent her sister from revealing herself to the world and being confined to a new concentration camp for the recently revived." - *'Revival, vol. 7: Forward' - Collects #36-41. "Dana and her Reviver sister are on the run from the law and an Amish assassin, while acting Military Governor General Cale unleashes her plan for the citizens of Wausau." - *'Revival, vol. 8: Stay Just a Little Bit Longer' - Collects #42-47. "The existence of the Revivers is killing the world, and an unlikely alliance of Dana, Em, and Em's murderer must travel across a community in the midst of civil war to stop it." - Hardcovers *'Revival Deluxe Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11. - *'Revival Deluxe Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #12-23 & Chew/Revival #1. - *'Revival Deluxe Collection, vol. 3' - Collects #24-35. - *'Revival Deluxe Collection, vol. 4' - Collects #36-47. - Digital *'Revival, vol. 1: You're Among Friends' - Collects #1-5. - - *'Revival, vol. 2: Live Like You Mean It' - Collects #6-11. - *'Revival, vol. 3: A Faraway Place' - Collects #12-17. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Tim Seeley. Artist/Creator: Mike Norton. Covers: Jenny Frison. Publishing History First published in July 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56500 Spring Comes to Seeley's Revival] Links Category:Horror Category:Zombies